The FULL life story of Lily EvansPotter
by P.Patil
Summary: This is the life story of Lily Potter, from before her first year at Hogwarts to her life afterwards until the horrible day she dies.Plz read and review! JPLE


**The FULL life story of Lily Potter**

**Author's Note**…. I have added a few of my own characters, so please note that for all the other WONDERFUL characters that the goddess J.K. Rowling has made, I thank her with all my heart. I GIVE CREDIT TO HER WONDERFUL WORK IN MAKING THESE AWESOME CHARACTERS!

CHAPTER ONE … **A MORNING FIT FOR A WITCH**

"LILY!"

"Lily dear, wake up, its time for breakfast!"

Lily Potter awoke from a pile of ruffles, silk, and cotton. As she sleepily tumbled out of bed, she tripped upon a magazine lying at the foot of it. She read the title _THE DAILY PROPHET_ and then read the headline "_DEATH EATERS MAKE AN UNEXPECTED ATTACK IN HOGSMEADE"_ She sighed. Even though Lily didn't know whether or not she was a witch, she still knew a lot about the wizarding world, thanks to her mother, Violet Evans. _She must have left this by my bed by accident, _she thought wearily.

Lily put the prophet down on her dresser and peered into the mirror. A pretty, medium height red-headed girl with sparkling green eyes wearing a silk night gown stared back at her. She saw two blue jays in a nest on the oak tree just outside of her huge French-style window and matching drapes. She smiled. Just then, a horrible screaming sound broke the serenity of the morning.

"WHERE IS MY DIAMOND SET, MOTHER? I TOLD YOU A HUNDRED TIMES YESTERDAY TO PUT IT ON MY DRESSER! YOU KNOW I HAVE A DATE WITH VERNON TODAY!"

"But dear, you're going out at 6:00 this evening. Besides, I put it in your jewelry box. You know what happened to your new gold set; Honey nearly died trying to eat it when he found it lying around on the carpet. Why can't you be more like Lily? She still has the bracelet that your grandmother gave to her when she was just an infant! And PLEASE try not to iron your dress yourself this time!"

Lily put on her slippers and ran down the curving stairs. Her mum, an older version of her, was making bacon and eggs in the kitchen. Lily poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Honey, their Siamese cat, was fiddling with his diamond collar in his basket.

Her father, Edward Evans, was just leaving for work; he was a very well known lawyer and was known for his promptness.

"Good morning, dear."

She kissed her father on the cheek and helped herself to bacon and eggs.

"Good morning, mum."

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"You're more mature than Petunia, and you're only 10. She should really calm down her anger sometimes, and show her 14 years, not act like a 2-year-old," said her mother in an exasperated tone.

Lily just laughed.

"Mum, you should appreciate Petunia a little more. At least she's nothing like her best friend."

Now they both laughed; they were both used to the antics of Petunia and her best friend, Veruca. Once they bought so much that Petunia had to call home from the muggle department store asking for more money.

Since Violet was a witch and was married to Lily's father, who was a muggle, some of the objects in their Victorian home were magical. Lily always wished that on her 11th birthday she would get her acceptance letter to Hogwarts, the wonderful magical school that her mother had spent her school years in, and that Lily had heard many interesting tales of.

Lily's mother was an auror, and a very good one at that. Voldemort was always a threat for them, as they were a very powerful family, and Violet kept many secret spells and jinxes that helped whenever he came back to power again.

Violet had told Lily about Voldemort and other dark wizards, and Lily had always wanted to become an auror when she grew up.

Violet always had the feeling that Lily would go to Hogwarts and make both her and Edward Evans very, very proud.

Petunia was never close to her mother as Lily was; she never showed any interest in the wizarding world. Then again, Petunia was never close nor friendly towards anyone except for her friends and her boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. He was a beefy man who's father owned a drill business.

"So, Lils, what do want to do for your birthday this year? How about inviting over some friends and having a little party in the backyard? It could probably fit about 50 people easily." asked Violet Evans.

"50!"

"Well, I suppose I could invite some of my friend's and their sons and daughters, you should meet some new people."

"That's sounds good, mum."

Later, when Lily was sitting in her room, reading, Petunia came in and starting searching through her jewelry box.

"Petunia! Please don't touch that! You know it's fragile!"

"I'M ONLY TAKING MY RING THAT YOU BORROWED FROM ME A WEEK AGO!"

"PETUNIA! YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT I PUT THAT IN _YOUR _JEWLERY BOX AGES AGO! WATCH THAT-"

But it was too late. Lily's beautiful emerald pendant had snapped in two.

"PETUNIA! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

But Petunia was already running out of the room.

Violet Evans ran up the stairs two at a time to see what all the commotion was about.

"Mum! Petunia broke my emerald pendant-AND I TOOK SUCH GOOD CARE OF IT EVER SINCE YOU BOUGHT IT FOR ME!"

"It's okay, dear; I can fix it in a jiffy- '_REPARO'!_"

And just as easily as it had broke, it mended itself back together.

Even though Lily was used to her mother's use of magic in the house, she always was at awe when things just happened. Of course, those were the ups of having a magical mother.

When Lily was just a little girl, a boy down the road was bothering her. Lily's mother glued his mouth shut -literally- for a whole day! Ever since that, Lily had the dream of becoming a wonderful witch.

Inside, Lily had the feeling that she would meet someone special who would stay with her for the rest of her life… in happiness and in sadness… forever…

"You're going to wear _that_ to your 11th birthday party?"

Lily and Petunia were in Lily's room, deciding what Lily would wear to her birthday party. Or rather that was what Lily was doing; Petunia was looking through Lily's accessories to see what she could find for herself.

Lily had just put on a beautiful hunter green gown that went with her eyes beautifully.

It had off- shoulder thick straps, and was tight around her waist, and then it flowed gracefully down to her feet.

Her mother had tied back some of her hair with a real emerald pin.

The gown was made of the finest velvet. Lily had tiny diamond earrings in her ear, and around her neck was a fine silver chain on which the emerald pendant that her mother had fixed for her hung delicately.

With hunter green flat shoes that were simple yet stunning, she looked like a princess.

Of course, Petunia thought so too, but Petunia always wanted to look like Lily, and whenever someone complimented Lily on her eyes or her hair or what other fine characteristics she had, Petunia would try to overcome that natural beauty by adding on accessories and makeup that just made her look more fake than she already did.

"I think it looks just fine. But Petunia, don't you think you should put on something less _showy_?"

"Speak for yourself. Veruca and I are wearing the same dress, so we look like the twins from that new movie."

Lily didn't understand what was "showy" about her own gown.

Petunia had on the most hideous thing- a bright pink dress with heels and her hair tied back into a messy bun. She had a bright green scarf hung artfully around her neck, which was already covered in tacky jewels.

"How do I look?"

Lily didn't want to start an argument, so she simply said it looked colorful.

With a whiff of her most expensive perfume, Petunia left the room.

The guests had already started to arrive. Since this was also going to be an adult party, Lily had decided that the kids would be in the backyard while the adults inside.

Her mother had told her that there would be some kids that Lily didn't know, but her mother and father had known their parents for quite some time and that Lily was expected to be nice to them.

"Lily! Open my present first!"

"Okay, I will, I will…"

The bell rang.

Lily opened the door to find five people-

One was a boy, short and mousy-looking,

One was also a boy, tall and looked pale and weary but friendly none-the-less,

One was also a boy, good looking and tall, and had black hair and had a mischievous grin on his face,

The other was also very good looking and tall and had messy dark hair and a mischievous grin on his face,

The last one was a pretty raven-haired girl who had confident face but a friendly smile.

All of them were wearing nice dress robes, and the girl was wearing a gown just as pretty as Lily's.

"Hello…"

"Happy Birthday Lily!" they all said at the same time.

"Have we met before?" Lily asked.

"Our parents are really really close friends," said the boy with the black hair.

Lily understood, these were the friends that her mum had told her about earlier.

"Well, come in!" Lily laughed.

So they went into the backyard and talked. Lily found out that all of them were 11, and were going to go into their first year at Hogwarts.

She learned that Peter was the short, mousy boy, Remus was the weary looking boy, Sirius was the boy with black hair, James was the boy with the messy dark hair, and Jenn was the pretty raven-haired girl.

Peter's parents were Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew; Remus's parents were Mr. and Mrs. Lupin; Sirius's parents were Mr. and Mrs. Black; James's parents were Mr. and Mrs. Potter; and Jenn's parents were Mr. and Mrs. Brewer.

They all met Lily to wish her a very happy birthday.

"Good heavens! Look at those gorgeous eyes!" said a very nice Mrs. Brewer.

"Exactly like her mother, if I do say so myself," said Mr. Potter.

Lily just smiled and blushed.

All of the parents were aurors, and were very well respected in the wizarding community. They were all really well off, and were really good friends of Albus Dumbledore.

For some reason, she blushed whenever James looked at her; which was pretty often.

"So Lils- can I call you that?" asked Sirius.

"Of course," replied Lily with a smile.

"What house do you want to be in?"

"Well…" thought Lily, "Definitely not Slytherin!"

Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Hufflepuff is for goodies- so probably Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"Ugh… why Ravenclaw- they're nerds!"

Lily laughed.

"Lily, I have your birthday present for you!" said James from behind her.

James surprised her by smearing cake on her face, and Sirius did the same.

Jenn came and wiped it off, cursing them both and smearing some on Remus who put cake on Peter who did the same to both James and Jenn.

"Ah, Jenn, always so angry. Why don't you loosen up? I know I'd enjoy that!"

"Sirius, if you honestly think that I'm going to fall for you, you're CRAZY!"

Remus and Peter laughed.

"Cake fight!" yelled James.

They spent the next hour or so throwing cake at each other, eating dinner, and pigging out on the snacks. The boys really liked Lily and asked her to become part of their little "group."

Jenn smiled and told her that she thought that Lily was an awesome person and they both made an oath never to end their friendship.

Meanwhile- Lily was thinking…

James was the best-looking boy she had ever met. Her heart did a little dance whenever his hand touched hers, or whenever he showed off by throwing a snitch in the air and catching it from a far distance- then again- they were only 11 … this could wait a few years….

Lily had opened all her presents- from her new friends she got things like galleons and gift certificates to the leaky cauldron because they hadn't met before and they didn't know her tastes.

"I am soooo glad that I have you to keep me company," said Jenn as she flopped down on Lily's bed.

"Those four are such prats when they want to be…" said Jenn.

"I think they're nice," said a shocked Lily.

"That's because you've only _just_ met them- you haven't known them your whole life!" laughed Jenn.

"I suppose Sirius can get a little carried away with his pranks," thought Lily.

"The only time he doesn't laugh is when no one laughs at his jokes- which is most of the time!" laughed Jenn.

Lily laughed so hard that she fell off her bed.

They spent the next hour talking about girl stuff. Lily felt in her heart that Jenn and her would stay the best of friends- and that she would get to know Peter, Remus, and especially James and Sirius very well- and that all of them would become inseparable.

"Let's play a game of quidditch!" said a very enthusiastic James.

"But me and Jenn have our gowns on!" complained Lily.

She was very excited to play quidditch, since she had been practicing ever since she was a little toddler with her little toy broom. Now she had the latest model, a cleansweep five. She was always the best at keeper, and her reflexes were awesome.

"So? Change into your robes! DON'T BE SUCH GIRLS, JENNIE!" said Sirius.

"You'll see when we win!" snapped Jenn.

After the girls changed into their robes (Jenn borrowed some of Lily's), they decided that it would be Lily and Sirius against Jenn and James. Jenn wouldn't even touch Sirius, and Remus and Peter had already left.

They got Petunia to blow the whistle, but she screamed instead.

"Is that a girl or the shrieking shack?" asked James.

"That's my sister!" laughed Lily.

James looked like he would die of laughter, but when Sirius hit him on the back of the head, he stopped laughing.

"Since there are only four players, we'll have one keeper and one chaser for each team!" exclaimed James.

"Sounds good!" said Lily.

And so the game began.

James tried to score into one of the big hoops when he got a hold of the quaffle, but Lily showed her amazing reflexes and blocked it, hitting Sirius on the head.

"What were you doing down there? Ballet?" asked Jenn.

"I was only thinking about you, my dear Jennie!" said a dazed Sirius.

"Old buddy old pal, please let go of this old habit of yours and focus on the game!" laughed a very amused James.

Next, Sirius threw the quaffle into one of the hoops that Jenn was guarding, and she was still so busy laughing that she had no time to block it.

"ME AND LILY ARE WINNING 10-0!" exclaimed a very happy Sirius.

Then, suddenly, James came out of no where and threw the quaffle into the middle hoop, only to have it blocked by Lily once again.

"You probably drank some Felix Felicis this morning!" said a tired James.

"Nope, try me any day and I'll block the quaffle just the same!"

The game went on for another hour, in which the score was 80-70, Lily and Sirius winning.

The points that James had scored were when Lily was busy yelling at Sirius for not doing anything.

Whenever Lily saved a quaffle, James always looked thoroughly impressed.

James aimed at the hoops once more, hitting Lily in the face.

Lily flew off her broom and landed with a _thud_ on the ground.

"You bloody prat! Look what you've done!" yelled Jenn.

"And you were screaming your head off at me for not being considerate!" taunted Sirius.

James looked like he could have killed himself.

"No, its okay, I'm fine!" yelled Lily.

"You've got a black eye and a bloody lip!" exclaimed Jenn. "We've got to get her inside and take her to your mum, Sirius! She's good at healing bruises and cuts."

"Lily- I- I'm really sorry- I- the quaff-quaffle-I-the-quaff-just slipped…"

Despite the fact that she had a black eye and a bloody lip, what James had said made her feel really warm inside.

"IMMENDO!"

"There, dear, that should fix the worst of it." said Mrs. Black.

"And Lily, you should really forgive James. He's already apologized about 50 times."

"Jenn, I've already told you! I really don't care that he bruised me;

Mrs. Black has already mended it!"

"Lily?"

It was James. He was carrying a small package that said "TO LILY."

"This is for hurting you on the first day we met. I hope you won't hate me after this."

With that, he left the room. To Jenn, he seem to be stifling a giggle.

Now Lily was very confused. Why would she hate James?

She opened the present and-

"AAAAHHH! JAMES POTTER, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Jenn looked to see what it was that was making Lily scream so much.

"Lily- your-your face! It's covered with- with- SPIDERS! Wait- they're fake! It's from Zonko's; I swear; it's one of those do-it-yourself prank kits."

Lily was fuming with anger. _I had told Sirius that I have a horrible fear of spiders. Sirius must have told James, _she thought angrily.

But near the end of the party, Lily got her revenge with the help of Jenn.

When they were sure that the boys were in the same room, they locked the door from the outside with the help of Mrs. Potter (they told her they were playing a game), and left them there for an hour.

When James and Sirius finally got bored of yelling and screaming, they tried to fake that James was sick so that Lily would open the door for them. It didn't work, though.

"LILY! OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT! AWW… COME ON! YOU KNOW WE WERE JUST KIDDING!"

Lily finally got bored of the prank and opened the door, only to find that they had escaped through the window.

"BOO!"

"JAMES! AREN'T YOU GETTING TIRED OF PESTERING US?"

"NOPE."

To Jenn, Lily didn't seem much pestered, though.

"Lily! Jenn! Look! Our Hogwarts acceptance letters have come in!" yelled the boys as they stampeded into her room.

"Really?"

They nodded their heads excitedly.

Lily took a look at her letter:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily could have danced on the moon- she was accepted! She could finally fulfill her dream of becoming a witch!

"Oh, Lils! I always knew that you would be accepted!"

"Mum, I can't breath!"

"Sorry, dear, I'M JUST SO HAPPY!"

"Did Petunia get a letter?" (Lily already knew the answer, but she thought it would be fun to hear it from her mother)

"Pet-Petunia? Oh- no. She didn't seem too sad about it, though."

Lily heard Sirius snicker.

"LILY! OH, I'M SO EXCITED!" exclaimed Jenn.

"I KNOW, I AM TOO!"

The party ended with a smile on every body's faces, minus Petunia.

She was so happy that she hugged James - she could have sworn James blushed.

How do ya like it so far? PLEASE REVIEW and tell me! I need at least 10!

p.s. chap.2 will be up soon- I promise.


End file.
